My Door's Alway Open For You
by snipershezz
Summary: In which there is a crush, emotional angst, a touch of jealousy, and a metaphor about doors that nobody understands.


**Characters:** Yondu Udonta, Kraglin Obfonteri, Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character(s), Tullk,

 **Relationships:** Yondu Udonta/Kraglin Obfonteri, Kraglin Obfonteri/Original Male Character(s),

 **Tags:** Crushes, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Mutual Pining, Mutual Attraction, Jealousy, Possessive Behaviour, Insecurity, Insecure Yondu, Emotional Idiots, Idiots in Love, Rough Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, Smut, Fluff, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Porn with Plot, Porn with Feelings, Humour,

 **Summary:** In which there is a crush, emotional angst, a touch of jealousy, and a metaphor about doors that nobody understands.

 **A/N:** This was born from a conversation involving a metaphor, which I used to explain a romantic predicament a friend was in – he didn't get it and hey – when real life actually inspires you, use it amirite?

The concept of Hrax and Hraxian!Kraglin comes from the incredible Write_Like_An_American, who's stories I utterly adore 3 (and you should totally go read, like, all of them because they are amazing) So, shout to them for creating it because none of my stories would exist without their ideas :)

* * *

That new rookie was always _staring_ at him. Yondu picked at his teeth with a chipped fingernail.

At twenty-two he was the youngest Stakar had ever sent out on their own. He still wasn't sure if that was because he was actually ready or because the man was simply sick of his bullshit. Didn't matter either way, Yondu had his own ship now, and he ran her _his_ way.

It was only small, with a maximum crew of fifty, but damnit it was _his_ and that felt _good_.

He was _still_ staring. What the hell was his name? Yondu shook his head, nope couldn't remember. The kid was tall, absolutely eclipsed Yondu in height and he was only – what sixteen? Seventeen? Something along those lines – that was recruiting age anyway. Just a young thing, all awkward limbs and stammers.

Yondu looked him dead in the eye from across the mess and raised a brow. He gave a satisfied chuckle when the kid jumped a foot in the air and quickly looked down at his food.

Being captain had its perks.

* * *

Kraglin was thirteen when he joined the Ravagers. Of course, no one knew that, he was tall and could pass for much older than he actually was. So, Kraglin was 'seventeen' according to all the records on him. Being a street kid from Hrax, his birth wasn't really ever registered in any kind of formal system, so he could make up almost anything about himself and no one would be the wiser.

He'd joined looking to become a pilot, but making the bridge crew was proving to be more difficult than he thought. He needed a way to be noticed by the captain, maybe then he could make it happen.

Which was how he ended up watching the man whenever he got the chance. He'd figured out a few things but nothing that would help him get to where he wanted to be.

Actually, the things he had noticed were proving to be something of a problem for him. Like the fact the captain had a really cute nose, which scrunched up when he found something distasteful. Or that his eyes sparkled like precious gems when someone's murder was imminent. Or his voice – all gravel and rust – was really fucking sexy.

Kraglin maybe held a tiny, little flame for the captain, so what?

* * *

The kid – Kraglin – Yondu had learned, was an excellent Ravager. Smart, good with anything mechanical, a dirty fighter, and an absolute whizz with knives. The boy was confident – except when it came to Yondu himself. Whenever Kraglin was forced to interact with him, he turned into a blushing, stammering mess.

Yondu thought the kid was perhaps harbouring some kind of crush.

It was kind of cute. Although Kraglin had just turned eighteen, so was technically legal by most morally upstanding places, Yondu wasn't interested.

Sure, he was handsome in his own way, all tall, broad shoulders and pretty blue eyes – but if the kid was harbouring a crush, that was a dangerous thing to get involved in.

Crushes bred many weird emotions; possession, jealously, misguided notions of – _urgh_ – love. Yondu should know, it had happened to him once.

Long story.

In short, he thought he'd fallen in love, they crushed his very soul, he vowed never again, the end.

So he'd become a mean, bitter, emotionally unavailable asshole at the tender age of twenty-one.

Fuck you, shit happens, _ok_?

Yondu decided maybe giving the kid a more difficult job would get his mind off his misguided delusion of a crush, and he'd heard whisperings of the kid aiming for a piloting spot.

"Obfonteri!"

"Y–yes sir?"

The kid looked down at his boots and Yondu resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Go an' talk ta Tullk, he'll sort ya out a pilot ta train ya up."

Kraglin's head shot up, big blue eyes like something out of Yondu's Saturday morning cartoons.

Saturday was his day off.

There was never anything else on.

 _Ok_ , so he _liked_ the cartoons, fuck off already!

"Seriously?" The kid replied.

Yondu sneered, "Did I stutter?"

"N–n–no Cap'n."

The Centaurian raised a brow, "Why'r'ya still here then?"

The Hraxian blinked and Yondu whistled – just a little – his arrow rattled enough to get the kid tripping over himself like his ass was on fire.

Yondu smirked, looking back down at the job sheet.

Seconds later Kraglin was back.

"Hey Cap'n?"

Yondu looked up incredulously, ready to chase him out with a well-timed whistle. His thoughts were immediately disarmed by the brightest smile he'd ever seen.

"Thank you."

Yondu blinked, heart giving a strange thump against his ribs, "Yer welcome." He replied automatically.

The kid's smile got even brighter and then he was gone.

Well.

That was fucking weird.

* * *

Over time Kraglin worked his way up the ranks, he'd just hit seventeen (twenty-one according to his file) when the captain's first mate met a dramatic end at the hands of a pissed off ex-boyfriend. Kraglin thought dismemberment might have been a bit much as he swept up the remains, but whatever.

Who was he to judge? He'd had a crush on the captain since the first month he'd been with the Ravagers. Couldn't really come from a judge-y place with that one.

Thank the Stars he'd gotten over that stupid stuttering thing, now _that_ was embarrassing. Probably not as embarrassing as being swept up into a garbage bag – but still.

"Kraglin!"

The Hraxian jumped and cursed. "Fer fuck sake! I know ya'll think 's funny ta watch me jump but –" He turned to see Yondu standing behind him an amused expression on his face.

Shit.

"Uh – hey Cap'n. Sorry. What's up?"

"What'r'ya doin'?"

Kraglin raised an eyebrow, "Sweepin' up Kyle sir."

Yondu waved a hand at the mess, "Leave that, one o' tha rookies'll do it. Come'on." The man turned swiftly on his heel and strode down the corridor.

Kraglin dropped the bag and the broom and lengthened his stride to catch up.

It wasn't hard.

Yondu was really short.

Of course, nobody brought that up – not after last time. If you think being dismembered was a bad way to go, just try calling Yondu short. Kraglin had never witnessed anything more brutal in his entire life and he'd seen some _shit._

They arrived at the captain's cabin and Kraglin pulled up at the threshold.

Yondu raised a brow and impatiently waved him in, "Come'on Krags, ain't got all cycle."

"What's goin' on Cap'n?"

"We's celebratin'."

"Uh – we is?" He replied cautiously as he was handed a glass of that ridiculously strong shit they brewed on C Deck.

"Yup." The captain replied, knocking back the drink like it was water.

"What fer sir? If ya don't mind me askin'."

"Yer my new first mate Kraglin."

The glass slipped from the Hraxian's fingers in shock. The only thing that stopped it smashing all over Yondu's dirty fur rug was the Centaurian's lightening reflexes. He snatched it up mid-air and swallowed the alcohol, burping loudly as he put the glass on his desk.

Yondu stared at the man fighting a laugh, "I break ya or what?"

Kraglin shook himself, "No. No 'm ok. Sir?"

Yondu hmmed.

"Not that I ain't good wit' it or nothin' but – uh – why me?"

Yondu shrugged, "Yer tha smartest idjit I got."

* * *

Kraglin smiled at the video of his sister and brother as he knocked back another beer.

Sid – Kraglin's older brother – took the camera off his sister, "We're real proud o' ya bro, ya done good an' that money ya sent me finally helped me set up ma repair shop. No more runnin' drugs." He smiled into the camera, "Fer tha first time in ma life 'm legit. I can't tell ya how good that feels bro, I can give ma kids a good life, tha one they deserve, an' it's 'cause o' you. Ma would'a been proud. Happy birthday Krags. Yer eighteen now, go fuck some bitches!"

"Sid!" His sister squawked in the background. "Next year Imma be old enough ta join yer crew Kraggy, make sure ya save me a spot! Love you!"

His fingers stroked the screen as the message ended, "Love you guys too."

"Eighteen huh? Ya was supposed ta be eighteen four years ago Kraglin."

The Hraxian's eyes widened at the voice behind him.

Oh.

Oh _fuck_.

"Hey Cap'n."

Yondu slid onto the stool beside him, "Don't'chu 'hey cap'n' me. Exactly how old was you when we picked ya up?"

He looked up sheepishly, "Uh – thirteen."

Yondu blinked. "Gods above, I made a seventeen-year-old first mate."

Kraglin bit his lip, "Yeah. I'd say sorry, but I ain't."

The Centaurian snorted, "Ya lied ta me, Kraglin. I ain't just gonna take that shit lying down."

"Technically I ain't never lied ta ya sir. I lied ta Kyle."

Yondu laughed, a short, sharp bark that echoed through the quiet bar. He slapped Kraglin on the shoulder, "See, that's what I like about ya Krags, ya always manage ta worm yer way outta trouble on a technicality."

The Hraxian grinned, blushing.

Yondu ordered two whiskeys and slid one in front of Kraglin, "That yer family?" He nodded to the data pad.

"Yeah ma older brother and ma younger sister."

Yondu smirked, "That's nice, I never had siblin's. Just lil' ol' me. What 'bout ya parents?"

Kraglin shook his head sadly, "None of us ever knew our dads. Mama was a whore, she did what she could fer us kids when she was alive, but ma youngest sister – there was some kinda complication wit' her birth – we couldn't afford no hospital. My baby sister didn't make it, an' Ma she – we couldn't stop tha bleedin'. After that it was just us three. Sid took ta runnin' drugs ta keep us fed. 'M just glad I could help him git out, he's got his missus an' two kids ta think 'bout, plus ma sister. They's doin' good now."

He almost flinched when an arm slid around his shoulder, "Shit Kraglin, 'm sorry. I didn't mean ta –"

He smirked, "'S'ok Cap'n. Really. It – it were a long time ago." He picked up his glass and drained it, wincing at the burn down his throat.

Yondu's arm disappeared as he signaled for another round. The Centaurian slid another glass in front of him and raised his own, "Ta tha best first mate I e'er had. Despite tha fact that ya was barely grown when ya landed tha job, ya done me good. Happy birthday Kraggles."

The Hraxian went bright blue, "Thanks Cap'n."

* * *

Kraglin spent a lot of time with Yondu.

Which in the captain's opinion was both good and bad.

The boy – well man really, he supposed – was a far better first mate than any Yondu had ever had.

He was cunning, ruthless, and lurked in just the right way behind Yondu, making him feel more deadly – if that was even possible.

It was bad because Kraglin seemed to still be harbouring the stupid crush, even after five fucking years. It wasn't overly obvious anymore, just in certain ways. Sometimes he'd compliment the man and Kraglin's cheeks would go the same shade as the Centaurian's skin. He'd get that adorable goofball look on his face, like Yondu had just told him how gorgeous he was instead of commenting the mission he'd run on his own brought in a good haul.

Then again –

Maybe he was wrong.

Yondu blinked, door handle held loosely in his fingers as his brain processed the image before him.

They were planet-side somewhere in the Milky Way. The hotel was dank and grubby but it was the only place that would host Ravagers so they made do, as always.

He didn't expect when he'd come to Kraglin with a burning question about the job floating through his mind that the other man would be occupied.

And _holy shit_ was he ever.

Kraglin was buck ass naked, absolutely _ploughing_ another moaning man against the wall.

Yondu swallowed heavily and shut the door, chest heaving. He leaned his head against the cool wood, and breathed deeply.

The image was burned in his brain like a brand. Kraglin all sweaty, absolutely covered in tattoos – that there was a surprise in itself, not that Yondu had ever _imagined_ or anything – and tangled with long blue limbs.

He went to his room in a daze, lying down and staring at the water stained ceiling. The image kept replaying on repeat, Kraglin's muscles rippling as he moved back and forth. Yondu's hand was down his leathers before he realised what he was doing, and he cursed himself.

He was fucked up.

Jacking off to thoughts of Kraglin ploughing him into the wall was – weird, right?

He pulled his hand away from his aching dick and rolled on his side. Yondu scrunched his eyes shut and willed himself into a fitful sleep.

He unfortunately didn't have control over his dreams and woke a few hours later in the throes of the most intense orgasm he could ever remember having, a name fell unbidden from his lips.

After his brain had reassembled all its higher functions, he stared at the ceiling in shock.

Oh no.

No, no, no, _no_.

He was attracted to Kraglin.

* * *

Turns out Yondu wasn't as emotionally unavailable as he thought.

He could ignore these – _urgh_ – feelings.

He _could_ damnit!

When he exited his room the next morning, tired, uncomfortable, and cranky, he nearly tripped over himself at the sight in the doorway of the room one over from his.

Kraglin was leaning against his doorway – shirtless and grinning – talking to –

Holy _shit_.

The man he'd fucked last night?

Was Centaurian.

A tall, thin, gorgeous, Centaurian.

Yondu was absolutely _not_ jealous of his _tahlei_.

Fuck you, he wasn't _ok_?

A blue hand reached out and stroked Kraglin's arm and Yondu's mind snarled; _Mine_.

Horrified at himself, he turned on his heel and stomped off in the opposite direction.

His foul mood continued all the way through the day and into the next. The job got done and they left the crappy shit ball planet and the stupid, thin, gorgeous Centaurian behind.

When Kraglin asked him what was wrong as the crew celebrated their success, Yondu snarled at him so viciously half the crew stopped to watch.

After that, he couldn't take those stupid, pretty blue eyes looking at him all hurt and he stomped off to his cabin to fume in peace.

It didn't last long.

He'd only been there five minutes when the door opened and the space was filled with a stupid lanky Hraxian.

"Cap'n? Did – did I do somement?"

Yondu grit his teeth, "Go away Kraglin. 'Fore I do somement that'll damage ya."

He looked up and the man was still in his doorway.

Excellent.

What a great moment for the idiot to grow a pair.

"Kraglin 'm warnin' you –"

Kraglin frowned stepping into the room, the door clicking shut quietly behind him.

"Seriously, what tha fuck I do ta make ya so pissy?"

Yondu launched himself across the room, crowding in on the taller man and backing him up against the wall, "That fuckin' –" He cursed the man in Centaurian. A sharp burst of clicks and grunts Kraglin was sure meant something scathing, "– ya don't get ta fuck –"

"Is that what this is about? Stars, Cap'n I didn't know we weren't supposed ta fuck no one whilst we was doin' a job. I –"

The furious man slammed a hand into the bulkhead next to Kraglin's shoulder making him flinch.

"It ain't about no job Kraglin! Ya don't get ta fuck no one else!"

The Hraxian raised an eyebrow, "Wit' respect sir, ya don't get ta tell me who I can an' can't fuck."

"Yeah I _can_! Ya don't go 'round fuckin' pretty, thin, Centaurian bastards. Not when – not when –"

 _Yer mine_.

Kraglin actually had the fucking _audacity_ to snort. "Holy shit. Yer jealous!"

"Don't be absurd."

Kraglin put a hand on his arm, "Next time I find a pretty Centaurian Cap'n I'll send 'im yer way."

Yondu blinked.

 _What the fuck?_

He snarled, low and vicious in his throat, "I –"

 _I don't want him! I want_ _ **you**_ _._

"Git out." He grabbed Kraglin by the jacket and shoved him towards the door. "Git _the fuck_ out."

Kraglin blinked as the door slid shut and the lock engaged. "Damn, ya try ta be nice ta a guy. Tha fuck crawled up his ass an' died? " The Hraxian shook his head and walked away.

* * *

The Ravagers were hitting several planets doing some recruiting. Yondu had just expanded the _Eclector_ and they could now house up to seventy.

Recruiting was a pain in the ass, it was tedious and boring. As first mate the job fell to him, mostly because Yondu didn't have the patience. He just lurked off to the side, feet up on the table like he owned the bar, flicking through jobs and nursing a beer.

When Kraglin looked up at the next hopeful, his face split into a grin, "Grim!" He stood up and hugged her.

"Kraggy-waggy-woo, how's my favourite guy?"

Kraglin cringed, "Dun call me that Grim."

She opened her mouth to reply and was quickly cut off by a blue fist to her nose.

Kraglin shoved in between her and a fuming Yondu.

"Who tha _fuck_ is that?"

"What tha _hell_ Yondu?! That's ma lil' sister!"

Yondu deflated immediately, face going several shades darker.

"Tha _fuck_ is _wrong_ wit' you?!" Kraglin snarled.

Yondu sneered, stalked over to the table snatching up his beer and data pad and stormed out.

"Ow! Ok yer boyfriend throws a hell of a punch." Grim said rubbing her nose.

Kraglin snorted, "Boyfriend?! Nah ya idjit, that's just tha Cap'n."

"Tha Cap'n huh?"

The Hraxian rubbed his neck blushing, "Yeah sorry 'bout that. He's real protective."

Grim raised a brow, "Bro, I didn't see him punchin' no one else, just when I hug –" Her murky blue-grey eyes widened at his blush. "You _like_ 'im!"

The blush intensified, "Shaddup, I do not."

"Yeah ya do! Oh man, Sid is gunna wig when I tells him."

Kraglin's eyes narrowed and he pointed one long finger at her, "Grimina don't you dare. Don't you tell Sidanus nothin'."

"What ya don't want yer big brother ta know?" She teased. "Ya ran off ta join tha Ravagers an' fell in love wit' tha Cap'n." She snickered, "It's just like one o' them trashy books we's use'ta read as kids."

"I ain't in love."

She snorted loudly.

Kraglin sighed, "Grim, dun start."

She practically squealed, "Tell me everything!"

So he got Tullk to take over the recruitment and sat down to talk with his sister face to face for the first time in five years.

Several beers later, he finished his story and she whistled low and long.

"Kraglin. My brother; the idiot, the terrible liar, and the emotionally constipated. You sir, are a fool."

Kraglin glared.

"Ya _seriously_ told 'im ya'd send people his way?" She laughed, "Yer a fuckin' idiot! He clearly wants _you_."

"W–what?"

"For tha love o' – _seriously_?! Krags, tell me ya ain't that dumb. How –"

"He's tha Cap'n it –"

"Kraglin Obfonteri you shut yer damn mouth an' ya listen ta me!"

His jaw shut with a click.

"How long has he been acting all "protective" around you?"

The Hraxian shrugged, "I dunno – uh – 'bout six months?"

"An' how long's it been since he saw ya wit' that fella?"

He thought for a moment, "'Bout tha same."

She slapped her hand on the table, grinning, "Well there's ya answer. The door shut."

Kraglin raised a brow, "What's this gotta do wit' doors?"

Grim rolled her eyes, "Tha door's a damn metaphor! It means that yer Cap'n couldn't entertain tha idea no more o' ya being his. Ya shut tha door, ya see? That made 'im realise how much he wanted ya. 'Cause right then, right there he couldn't have ya." She leaned back draining her beer, "So now ya gotta figure out whether yer gunna lock that door or open it again."

Kraglin scratched an ear, "Ya mean do I still want him er not?"

"Yeah."

Kraglin looked down at his hands.

Yondu was many things, he was rugged, handsome, funny, intelligent, had a ruthless streak the size of an entire galaxy but he was always, _always_ nice to kids – which melted Kraglin's soul a little each time. His nose was still cute and did that adorable scrunching thing when he thought something was gross, his eyes glittered like rubies when he was pissed off, and his voice was still _stupidly_ sexy.

He looked up at his sister, "Course I fuckin' do. I – I think I'm – ya know."

Grim smiled knowingly, "So go after him."

The Hraxian balked, "I ain't – Grim! He's tha Cap'n I can't just –"

"Bro! He punched me – _in tha face_ – fer huggin' ya. If he don't feel nothing fer ya then I'm a fuckin' orloni."

Kraglin blinked at her.

She shooed him towards the door, "Go!"

* * *

The Hraxian rung his hands nervously, now that he was standing outside of Yondu's room, every little bit of confidence, every word of the speech he'd made up on the way over was gone.

He knocked.

No answer.

He spent five minutes knocking and calling through the door, thinking Yondu was just being a stubborn prick.

When he broke out his multi-tool and picked the archaic lock he found the room completely empty. He sighed, sitting heavily on the bed.

What now?

He threw himself back, bouncing lightly on the mattress and staring at the ceiling.

Nothing to do but wait.

The captain had to come back eventually.

* * *

Kraglin's eyes flew open as the door banged against the wall and someone stumbled in.

He slid off the bed and pulled a knife, peeking over the edge. The figure was grumbling to themselves, hands combing the wall for the light switch.

Fingers finally found it and the room flooded with light. Kraglin hissed, squinting as his eyes adjusted.

The sound he made caused the figure to stiffen, a sharp whistle had him backed up against the wall before he could say a word.

Kraglin swallowed, the tip of Yondu's arrow singeing his throat. The Centaurian looked furious as he loomed in front of the taller man.

"Come ta git revenge?" His growl was low and icy.

Kraglin dropped the knife, it made a dull thump on the carpet next to his boot. "What? No! I was waitin' fer ya ta come back. I musta fallen asleep. W–when I woke up I forgot where I was. I wasn't – H–honest!"

Yondu glared at him.

"P–please Cap'n, I swear."

The Centaurian sighed heavily, whistling the arrow back to its holster. "What is it Kraglin?"

The Hraxian rubbed his neck. He loved that arrow, it was all types of deadly – just like Yondu – he wasn't so fond of it being pointed at himself though.

He stared into Yondu's eyes. The man was still so close to him, he could feel his body heat – several degrees hotter than his own – his thin limbs sucked it up like air. Everything he wanted to say to the Centaurian just – left his head.

Yondu crossed his arms over his thick chest, "Well?"

"Yer nose is cute!" He blurted.

Yondu scrunched his nose and frowned.

"'Specially when ya do that." Yondu blinked at him, confused and Kraglin continued. "Tha door ain't never been shut fer you, it ain't never gonna be shut fer you, 'cause I –"

Yondu blinked at him. "What tha fuck you on about?"

Kraglin sighed, "Listen, I –"

"No! _You_ listen!" Yondu crowded him into the wall. "I can't _do_ this no more. E'erytime I look at ya – tha way ya look at _me_ – 'm goin' crazy from it. This stupid shit, I just – I _can't_ , ok?"

Kraglin swallowed heavily. He'd have to leave, being around Yondu was too much. Slowly he thought of his meager possessions, his m-ship, his job, his friends, and _Yondu_. He'd have to leave it all behind when he walked out that door. He ignored the way his heart was shattering in his chest, and just concentrated on breathing.

His voice didn't break when he spoke.

It fucking didn't _ok_?

"I understand. I'm just – Imma go –"

Yondu gave him that 'what the fuck are you on' look, "What are ya _talkin'_ about?"

Kraglin grit his teeth, "Look I get it ok? Me fawnin' over ya is annoyin' an' pathetic an' ya don't want nothin' ta do wit' me. I'll just go, an' then ya won't have ta deal wit' it no more."

He tried to pull away but a blue hand on his chin stopped him. "Yer a fuckin' idjit an' if ya think yer gunna get ta just "walk away" from whatever tha hell this is yer wrong." Yondu's eyes burned into his. "I want ya Kraglin. I want ya so bad it's makin' me crazy. E'erytime someone touches ya, I wanna murder 'em fer tryin'ta take what's mine. Yer _mine_ Kraglin. _Mine_."

The sheer possessiveness in Yondu's eyes made heat pool in Kraglin's groin so quick his head spun.

"I –" Yondu's hips rocked into his and he gasped. " _Ohfuckyes_."

The Centaurian pulled him down to nibble on his earlobe, "Ya know I saw ya that night, fuckin' 'im up against tha wall. Came ta ask ya a question about tha damn job we was on an' saw ya makin' 'im moan like a lil' slut." He rocked his hips forwards again, "Took e'erythin' in me not ta run 'im through wit' ma arrow." Kraglin's breath hitched roughly. "Couldn't get ya out ma brain after that, all sweaty an' tattooed. Wanted nothin' more'n' fer me ta be tha one you was makin' scream. I want that darlin'. I want ya ta fuck me inta this here wall an' make me moan fer ya. 'Cause yer mine Kraglin an' I wanna be yours."

Kraglin flipped them roughly, slamming Yondu against the wall. He crowded in on him, gripping his thighs and hoisting him up against the chipped board. Teeth clacked, and noses bumped as he dove in for a kiss. It was rough and filthy but Kraglin couldn't get enough as Yondu's tongue curled around his.

He rocked his hips against the Centaurian's, fingers combing across the uneven skin on either side of the implant. Yondu made a little sound in the back of his throat and Kraglin pushed him further into the wall enthusiastically. He wanted to feel every inch of all that blue skin, and Yondu was wearing too many damn layers. He pulled back from the wall, nearly stumbling when the Centaurian clung to him like a particularly stubborn case of the flu.

Kraglin chuckled, "Can't fuck ya through all these layers Cap'n."

Yondu growled but relented, letting his feet slide down to the grubby carpet. They stared at each other for a few seconds before tearing at each other's clothes. Kraglin removed the captain's coat, a vest, and a long-sleeved shirt. He growled when he came across a black wife beater underneath.

Yondu shrugged. "Space is fuckin' cold a'right?" He pulled it over his head and finally Kraglin could run his fingers across scarred blue skin. Yondu's calloused fingers did the same, reverently tracing tattoos, "When did ya start gettin' all these?"

The Hraxian shrugged, "Ma first was a month after I joined. Just been adding ever since."

Yondu pulled him down for another kiss and fire shot though Kraglin's veins. He crowded the Centaurian against the wall gripping his legs and pushing him up into it. One blue hand wrapped securely around his neck, grabbing a fistful of his mohawk. The other found one of his hands and dropped a tube into it.

It was awkward and Kraglin fumbled with the thing, his nerves getting the better of him. Yondu pulled away from the kiss chuckling against Kraglin's collarbone. "Ya want me ta do it?"

He nodded, blushing fiercely. The Centaurian took the tube back and Kraglin watched on with rapt attention. Yondu's head hit the wall, craggy teeth biting at his lip.

 _Fuck me that's hot._

Kraglin's hands roamed across the captain's skin, he felt across a burn on his side and up onto the one near his neck, a bullet hole pierced his collarbone on the right side and the bone structure was crooked. His fingers travelled across the dip where neck met shoulder and over to a series of pock marks that looked like shrapnel damage. The bicep beside those marks had a series of bullet and knife scars.

His hand trailed down Yondu's chest, painfully bitten nails scratching across a nipple before dipping down over the swell of his belly. Across here looked like some kind of slash scars, possibly a plasma blade or – Kraglin really hoped they weren't – the markings of a whip. The Hraxian realised Yondu had stopped moving entirely, in fact he was barely even breathing. Kraglin's eyes shot up to his and the Centaurian was looking at him with a guarded expression.

"Look, I ain't tall an' thin an' – pretty. I ain't much ta look at an' I ain't clever or funny or – nice. 'M a prickly fucker on tha best o' days an' I know I ain't much but it's who I am. I really dun blame ya fer bein' turned off by it. So, if ya dun wanna do this I understand but ya need ta tell me now, save us both any more embarrassin' shit."

Kraglin should be horrified by how watery his eyes became as Yondu spoke, but he wasn't.

He really thought of himself like that?

Fuck that.

Kraglin wasn't going to allow that shit.

"Yondu? I don't want 'thin', I don't want 'tall' an' I don't want 'pretty'. I want _you_. Each one o' these marks makes ya who you are an' that's who I wanna be wit'. Ya _are_ smart an' ya _are_ funny – in a sadistic asshole way – but that makes me laugh, damnit. Yer always nice ta beggar kids, always. Ya give 'em food or water or units. Galaxy's filled wit' millions o' them kids an' yer nice ta e'ery one ya meet – when no one else is. That's tha mark o' a good man right there. Ya know what I see? Yer rugged an' handsome an' ruthless. Yer nose is fuckin' adorable an' it does that scrunchy thing when ya think somement's gross – that's tha cutest thing in tha universe ta me. Yer eyes are so fuckin' expressive they shine like rubies an' yer voice? Holy shit Yondu yer voice is tha fuckin' sexiest thing I ever heard. Those are all tha things I fuckin' love about you, an' damnit there's probably a thousand more, but them's tha things what make me love you."

Yondu's eyes widened and Kraglin realised what he'd said.

"Shit. I – uh – _mpfh_!"

Yondu's mouth crashed into his, hands gripping his face like a lifeline and smearing lube into his hair. Kraglin responded enthusiastically, grabbing Yondu's ass roughly. He wanted to – _so fucking bad_ – but he had to be sure. He tore his mouth away.

"Yondu are ya sure ya wanna –"

The Centaurian's eyes glittered dangerously, "If ya don't fuck me _right fuckin' now_ Imma tear ya a new one."

"Yes'sir!" His teeth latched onto the side of Yondu's neck, he lined himself up and pushed in.

The Centaurian's head thumped roughly against the wall as he gave a satisfied moan. "Yeah darlin'. Fuck you feel good." He canted his hips. "Move damnit!"

"Pushy." Kraglin said, although he had a mouthful of sinful blue skin, so it came out muffled. He pulled back, carefully finding the right angle before shoving roughly forwards.

Yondu's spine hit the wall with a thump and his eyes screwed shut, breath hitching. Kraglin smirked, increasing his rhythm until the Centaurian's chipped fingernails scrabbled along his shoulders and dug in. The little pin pricks of pain made pleasure zing down Kraglin's spine and he moaned brokenly.

The filthy strings of words that were pouring out of Yondu's mouth was making him crazy. Every sentence pushing his mind further towards the edge. One hand moved away from the wall, gripping the Centaurian's weeping cock and pumping in time with his thrusts.

Yondu's brain stuttered to a halt, words dissolving into moans and clicks. Kraglin surrounded him, caging him into the wall, pale skin touching every part of him. His musky, sweaty scent filling his nose, Yondu opened his eyes briefly to see blue ones staring avidly at his face, cataloguing every little thing like he was committing this moment to memory forever. It was too much, Kraglin's name burst from his throat as he shuddered through his orgasm, entire body going limp in that special type of fucked out bliss.

The Hraxian heard his name as Yondu came and he sped up. He snarled as his body tightened and he spilled himself into the other man.

Kraglin's vision came back and he was smooshed against Yondu's neck, the older man lightly combing his fingers through his scruffy mohawk. He made a content sound, removing his mouth from the Centaurian's neck.

Yondu smiled down at him fondly, "Wanna move ta tha bed?"

Kraglin nodded, pulling them away from the wall and walking shakily to the large mattress.

"Yer strong fer bein' all bones darlin'." The Centaurian purred as he bounced down. "I ain't light."

Kraglin chuckled as he threw himself down next to the older man, "Ya ain't that heavy neither."

They both shuffled their way up to the pillows, and Yondu curled into his side tucking his head into the crook of Kraglin's neck. The Hraxian grinned wrapping long arms around him.

He'd never in a million years pick Yondu for a cuddler but he definitely wasn't complaining. He breathed in deeply, the scent of whisky and leather filling his nose.

"So tha bitin'? That a Hraxian thing or a Kraglin thing?"

He blushed, "Uh – bit o' both? 'S an instinct but I like it. Somement about tha feel o' it ya know? Tha taste o' ya sweat changes when yer all hot an' bothered. 'S nice. I dunno – 'm weird."

Yondu chuckled, "Ya ain't weird Krags, yer just perfect." He felt the older man stiffen in his arms at the admission.

Kraglin squeezed him lightly, "Love ya."

Yondu huffed, "Damnit Kraglin don't go gettin' all sentimental on me."

The Hraxian beamed, "Still love ya, ya prickly asshole."

He could feel Yondu roll his eyes, but he could also feel the smile on his face where it was pressed into his neck.

"I gotta ask though, what tha hell were ya goin' on about doors fer?"

Kraglin snorted, "'S a stupid metaphor ma sister used. Somement about closin' tha door on bein' wit' someone or somement. I guess I meant I'd never shut ya out 'cause I care 'bout ya."

Yondu practically stopped breathing and Kraglin looked down concerned.

The set of crimson eyes that looked up at him were so vulnerable it broke his heart. Hope shone through as he blinked up at him. His voice sounded small when he spoke, "R–really?"

Kraglin had a strange urge to protect him from everything – which was ridiculous because this was _Yondu_ – and he squeezed the Centaurian tightly, "Fuck Yondu, I love ya more'n anythin' in tha universe. What started out as some stupid teenage crush turned inta somement I thought I'd never get ta have, I can't even explain how it feels. Ya mean tha fuckin' world ta me and there ain't never gonna be a door in ma life that's closed fer you."

Vulnerability wasn't something Yondu was accustom to, so he burried his face back into Kraglin's neck.

It seems 'emotionally unavailable' was just another one of his stupid fronts because these feelings for Kraglin, rushing through him like multiple star jumps in a row, were completely overwhelming.

Yondu mumbled something into Kraglin's neck.

The Hraxian's sharp ears picked it up though and he smiled happily. He nuzzled the implant that was glowing faintly and closed his eyes, "Yeah me too."


End file.
